Eddie & Rey Find A Cake!
by ScarlettFever0193
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Sorry about the corny ending!


Note: Okay, I admit it. I got BORED. That's right. And when _I_ get bored, I'll either start new stories or start oneshots with no initial theme. So enjoy my boredom!

Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio walked down the hallway towards Chavo's room, as the mystery note had told them to.

"So, what do you think he wants, Rey-Rey?"

"I dunno, Eddie. Hey, what's that?"

Eddie looked to where Rey was pointing. In between two boxes was a cake.

A cake. Huh.

They went over to it and upon further inspection, decided that it was a chocolate cake with white frosting that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Who do you think it's for, homes?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's think of whose birthday it could be. It's not mine. Is it yours?"

"Nope."

"Batista's?"

"Nope."

"Hardy?"

"Nope."

"Bradshaw?"

Eddie gave Rey a disgusted look. "Now, who would get Bradshaw a cake, ese? Think."

"I'm just throwing out names!" he spat.

They looked at the cake.

"It sure does look good." Rey stated, absent-minded.

Just then, Eddie's eyes lit up.

"Well then, let's steal it, homes!"

Rey looked at his friend, surprisingly shocked and horrified.

"Eddie! What would we do if someone caught us?

"We cheat by eating it!" Eddie responded, quite pleased with his idea.

Rey shook his head, holding back laughter.

"We can't just leave it here, Rey." Eddie reminded him.

He sighed and picked the cake up. The two strolled to Chris Benoit (Now, I know what you're thinking. Why? Well, Benoit's the only one who gave out good advice about everything.) Chris was in a nice gray suit and tie and he was extremely surprised to see his friends there. Especially with a cake.

"Guys, I'm extremely surprised to see you here. Especially with a cake!" He scolded.

"Well, we found it. Want some?" Rey offered.

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "I try to stay away from anything Eddie Guerrero 'finds'."

Eddie sighed impatiently.

"Just because we got beat up for all of those C Notes I found back in Japan, doesn't mean that whatever I find now is not going to be legit!"

Chris shook his head and said, "No. I'll see you two later."

When he was gone, the friends, unknowing what to do now, went to a park and sat on a bench. They stared at the cake, each not wanting to take the first bite in fear of whose it might be.

"Are you gonna…?"

"Nah, why don't you…?"

"Well, I'd…"

"You know what, Rey-Rey, this is stupid. Why don't we both just have some? We'll both take the heat for it."

Rey sighed and lied, "Not in the mood."

Eddie gasped and slapped Rey in the back of the head.

"Rey, you know, _I _am the only liar in the WWE!"

"Sorry, man." Rey said sheepishly.

Disgusted, Eddie looked at his watch.

"Holy smokes! It's 8:00pm! What are we doing out here? Why didn't we realize how dark it was!"

Rey sighed and picked up the cake. They began to walk back to the arena.

"Hey, mister!"

The former tag team champions turned to see a small boy in raggedy clothes, pale skin, and big eyes staring up at the cake.

"Hey, ese, what's up?" Eddie greeted.

The boy didn't seem to hear him; he was too busy staring at the cake. Rey gave Eddie a sympathetic look and said, "Would you like this cake, kid?"

"REALLY?" the boy exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

"Huh?" Eddie asked, feeling like he missed something.

Rey turned to Eddie and whispered, "C'mon, man, this kid looks like he hasn't eaten in years and we don't want it. Don't be such a Scrooge."

Eddie sighed as Rey carefully handed the boy the cake.

"Thanks mister! Goodbye!" the boy called, scurrying away.

Eddie groaned as Rey punched his shoulder. Thinking about it, he laughed.

"There. Didn't that feel good?" Rey teased.

"Yeah… I guess…oh shoot! I just remembered! Chavo wanted to see us, hours ago!"

"Snap!" Rey yelled as the two darted home.

Eddie and Rey burst into the locker room.

"Sorry Chavo- huh?" Eddie looked around.

The room was filled with gloomy and tired wrestler, party stuff, and a very upset Chavo.

"Surprise." Chavo snapped. "I try to do something nice for my uncle's birthday, but we lose the just- for- Eddie cake, then Ric Flair gets booked somewhere else, and the guest of honor shows up late!"

Rey narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a sec, did you say… Eddie! You said that today wasn't your birthday!"

Eddie threw back his head and laughed, while rolling his shoulders.

"Rey, you should know this by now! I LIE!"


End file.
